Arthur Kobalewscuy
Arthur Kobalewscuy is the younger brother of Stephanie Kaye. He attended Degrassi Junior High School from 1987 to 1989 and Degrassi High School from 1989 until it was shut down in 1991. Original Degrassi Season 1 Starts as: Grade 7 Arthur started his grade 7 year at Degrassi by being socially rejected by his popular older sister, Stephanie Kaye. He thus tries to find his way around Degrassi Junior High on his own. He runs into his sister's fake boyfriend, Joey Jeremiah who bullied him by calling him a weasel and trying to lock him in the locker and traps him in a storage closet, from which he is released by Yick Yu. The two start a friendship, as they find their way to their homeroom class. Arthur borrows his sister's old paper so he can help Yick prove that Mr. Raditch was giving him poor marks because he does not like him. Arthur does not believe this. The two got into many situations, like trying to be tall like Archie Simpson and trying to be cool like Rick Munro. Arthur planned to watch porn with Yick, but their plan failed after his mom ruined everybody's night. When the other grade sevens do not like Stephanie's actions as school president, he is the only one who sticks up for her like a good brother. Sadly, after this, Stephanie continues to socially reject him. Season 2 Arthur continues his grade 7 year, and starts to have wet dreams, but Yick helps him get over his problem when the two call Dr. Sally, and she explains to them that there is nothing wrong with him. Arthur helps his sister when she starts to feel depressed and starts spouting suicide threats. Arthur rescued a stray dog whom he named Phil. After failing to sneak Phil into school multiple times, Phil is placed under the care of Doris Bell, until Arthur gets out of school. The two continue to bond, even after Ms. Kaye doesn't allow Phil inside the house. Phil is last seen at a playground swinging with Arthur and Stephanie, and then it is presumed that Arthur was forced to send Phil to an animal shelter. Season 3 Arthur returns to Degrassi as a grade 8, after his mother wins the lottery. He does not want this to get out, and tries to keep it private. Yick, however, does not like the fact that Arthur is rich, and their relationship is strained at one point. However memories of all the things they had been through together help them get over this argument and continue to be friends. When Arthur learns that his cousin Dorothy has a crush on Yick, they try to deal with this next issue. Later in the year, Arthur does not like his father Herb's new girlfriend Carol, and he and Yick try to break them up. In [[Black & White|'Black and White']], he and Yick get their picture taken by Scooter and Bart. He and Yick did not attend Lucy's party in Pa-arty. In Bye-Bye, Junior High 'Arthur and Kathleen attend the Degrassi graduation dance, and manage to escape the building when the fire burns the school to the ground. Season 4-5 During the summer of 1989 Arthur went to Italy and France with Stephanie and his mom and/or dad. In 'A New Start he is seen gifting Yick with stuff he got from France. He started grade 9 with Joey, which was unlucky for Arthur because the latter was formerly bullied by him. However, the two didn't really think much of each other after Joey got held back. In Dream On 'Arthur develops a crush on Caitlin and starts to have romantic dreams about her but always wakes up before he gets to the good part. He ends up getting paired with Caitlin on a French assignment. The two get to know each other but when Arthur asks her out she friendzones him. Arthur goes home and takes the assignment with him and finishes it by himself. The next day, he tells Caitlin and she thanks him and kisses him on the cheek. They remain friends. Arthur and Yick's friendship is strained when Yick starts to become popular with other students, and Arthur does not. For his grade 9 and grade 10 years, he deals with Yick smoking pot, and him ditching Arthur. He tries out for the talent show with his cousin Dorothy as well. Yick and Arthur's friendship is regained when Arthur shows Yick, Joey, and Luke that he knows how to play poker very well. Parents Arthur's mother, Ms. Kaye, was portrayed by Pat Beaven. She worked in a pharmacy. If his mother had won custody, while his potential stepfathers included "Michael" (Jerry McNabb), his mother married "Jerry" (Mike Douglas) by the spring of 1990 (as confirmed by third season episode "[[Making Whoopee|'Making Whoopee]] "). Arthur's father Herb, a letter carrier, who has custody of Arthur and hoped to regain custody of Stephanie, was played by James Johnston. Arthur potentially had a stepmother named Carol (a letter carrier), portrayed by Donna Tunney, and the two adults seemed to be moving rapidly toward getting together, but Arthur's strong adverse reaction to her rapid rise resulted in Carol breaking up with Mr. Kobalewscuy. Trivia *Arthur had the very first line in the Degrassi Franchise. ("Hey Steph. Stephanie!") *Arthur was the very first character to have a wet dream. The second was J.T., the third was Clare and the fourth was Wesley. *Arthur was the first character to bring a pet to school. The second is Fiona. *Arthur shares a lot of similarities with Class of 2007 Degrassi graduate, Toby Isaacs. *In 8th grade, Arthur became much like sister when his cousin, Dorothy came to Degrassi, and he was embarrassed by her. *Arthur and Dorothy were Degrassi's first pair of cousins. The other pair were Chantay and Dave. *Arthur was the first character in the show's history to have a cousin that went to Degrassi. The second character was Chantay Black. *Arthur is the first of three characters to blackmail another person. He blackmailed his sister into letting his friend copy her school papers. The second person was Joey who blackmailed Dwayne for $314. The third person was Jimmy Brooks, who blackmailed his father Jermaine Brooks for stem cell surgery. *Arthur was a fan of the Chicago Cubs and the Detroit Tigers. *He was a fan of Gourmet Scum. *His mother took him and Stephanie to Italy for the summer of 1989. *In a deleted scene from Mother and Child Reunion (2), Yick mentioned that he and Arthur were still friends and had set up a web design company together. Interaction Category:Alumni Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Characters Category:DJH Teens Category:Degrassi High Category:DH Characters Category:DH Teens Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Siblings